Horror fiction
As seen in the Superfriends season three episode The Rise and Fall of the Superfriends (1978).]] that belongs to the genre of horror fiction.As seen in Bonechill.]] , a horror film.As seen in Superfriends: Rest in Peace.]] Horror fiction was a genre of fiction common in literature and film. Most horror story plots dealt with monsters such as vampires, ghosts, mummies, witches, hobgoblins, demons, aliens or other science-fiction or fantasy related characters that were intended to horrify or bring a sense of dread to the one reading the book or watching the movie. It should be noted however, that although all horror stories were intentionally meant to be scary, not all horror stories were about monsters or undead creatures. Some horror stories were just about frightening things that happen. For example, The Break In was about a man in a mask that apparently broke into someone's home.This is just conjecture based upon the poster and the name of the movie. Works of horror fiction *The Tell-Tale Heart *The Cask of Amontillado *Creature from the Black Lagoon *The Giant Caveman *The Break In *Frankenstein 2000 Meets the She Wolf *Secaucus Chainsaw Cookout *Swimming Shark *Night of the Living Dead *Dawn of the Dead *Revenge of the Living Dead *Orgy of the Living Dead *Fangs of the Living Dead *The Blood Suckers *The Liver Eaters *Jaws *King Kong *The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Invasion of the Body Snatchers *The Dunwich Horror *Bulimic Vampire Ninjas *Bulimic Vampire Ninjas II *Bulimic Vampire Ninjas III: The Final Purge *Twitch of the Death Nerve *Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus *The Twilight Zone Background Information Note that everything in this article beyond this point is written from the real world perspective. There were multiple episodes of the Super Friends and related shows that were actually written as horror stories, or had elements of horror in them. (see the list of horror-themed episodes below) Many of the villains of the series were also a bit "horrific" in nature, such as Solomon Grundy, Frankenstein and others. List of horror-themed episodes Super Friends (TV Series) *'The Antidote': This episode featured a giant cobra, which could have been a monster right out of a horror film. *'Doctor Fright': This episode gets an honorable mention since it dealt with fear as a concept, which is a major theme in horror fiction. *'Day of the Plant Creatures': This was an episode about plants turning into monsters. *'The Monster of Dr. Droid': A monster similar to Frankenstein is created in this story. *'Shark': This episode may have been inspired by the movie Jaws. *'Coming of the Arthropods': Although more sci-fi than horror, the concept of giant arthropods is quite horrific. *'Attack of the Giant Squid': Another giant monster story. *'The Water Beast': In Manta's first appearance, he creates a monster of his own. *'The Mind Maidens': An episode more sci-fi than horror, but still dealing with a horrifying concept about women destroying men. *'The Fifty Foot Woman': Most likely inspired by the film, Attack of the Fifty Foot Woman. *'Attack of the Killer Bees': A natural horror story about bees. *'The Day of the Rats': Another natural horror story about rats gone mad. *'The Man-Beasts of Xra': Another episode dealing with monsters. *'The Mummy of Nazca': A mummy story. *'The Marsh Monster': A story about a monster from the swamp. *'The Ghost': Not really a very horror-strong story, but it does deal with a ghost. *'Rokan: Enemy from Space': A giant monster story inspired by the movie Rodan. *'Invasion of the Fearians': The Fearians have three heads which could be considered frightening. *'Attack of the Vampire': A Dracula story. *'Giants of Doom': Another giant monster story. *'The Beasts are Coming': A freaky story about radiation transforming normal animals (and Wonder Woman) into scary beasts. *'The Anti-Matter Monster': A story about the fears of the Energy Crisis. *'Swamp of the Living Dead': A zombie story. *'Invasion of the Brain Creatures': A story with a similar title to the movie Invasion of the Body Snatchers. *'The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein': A Frankenstein story. References External Links *Horror fiction at Wikipedia Category:Fiction